evil sakura
by erzascarlettitania397
Summary: sakura became evil because everyone betrayed her and now she joined akatsuki and now her power is equal to naruto and sasuke will she be able to kill sasuke and find true love


Evil sakura

Sakura became evil because everyone betrayed her she even joined akatsuki and she became powerful now she is equal to sasuke and naruto

Pairing

Sakura and itachi

Sakura and diabara

Sakura and sasori

"Talking"

Sakura thoughts

Itachi thoughts

If there are any mistakes please forgive me

Hope you all enjoy

Chapter 1 new friends

In konaho

Tsunade said "sakura we are replacing you ""but" "you are just useless you can't do anything properly just go why don't you leave the village" then sakura came out of hokage room I thought at least tsunade will not scold me now I had enough I am leaving and sakura left village "tsunade-sama sakura is unknown " said shizune "shut naruto ,sasuke, neji take your teams and search for her now and kill her " said tsunade "but why we need to kill her bachan" said naruto "do what I say"

In forest

Sakura was running shut naruto, sasuke and back of me they are going to kill me "need any help" "who are you" then itachi came in front "itachi uchiha" "we need you sakura haruno we want you to join akatsuki and you don't have any other potion left they are going to kill you" "okay I will join" "good come" he took sakura and disappear

In akatsuki hideout

" pein I brought sakura haruno " "good sakura-Chan you're going to work with us from now on itachi will show your room" "okay" "come" itachi took sakura to hall there were some members of akatsuki "sakura-Chan joined akatsuki" said itachi "hi there sakura-Chan I am konan nice to meet you " "hi sexy I am hidan " "remember me pinky it's me sasori you killed me but because of pein I am back" "hi there cutie I am diabara " "hi nice to meet you all don't call me with different names my name is sakura haruno" "let's go " said itachi they reached the room "this is your room your left is sasori and right is hidan room and front is mine change your clothes and come to eat dinner I will give you training from tomorrow" "really that's awesome thank you" "its pein's order so I will give you training" then he went into his room sakura went to her room there was a bed , a table, chair and some shelf's and on her bed there was akatsuki 's coat and a ring she changed her clothes she did not wear coat because no one are wearing inside she came out then hidan also came out "hey sexy want to have sex" "shut up" then itachi came out "let's go sakura-Chan " then they all had their dinner

After 1 year

"good sakura you did very well" "thanks I think my powers are awesome now" "yeah now you can kill sasuke with one hand your main power is your speed and your strength and one more thing your wind style is too powerful now don't use it if you don't have to use it okay" "yeah " "hey pinky pein is calling you" "okay" sakura reached pein office "hey pein you called me " "yeah you have to capture nine tail okay you have to go tomorrow" "okay " "all the best your enough powerful to capture him right ?" "Yeah I am" she went to her room and slept

In forest

Naruto and his team are coming back from their mission naruto felt someone are following them "hey teme I think someone are following us" "dobe I think you are right" "guys calm down Hinata please check if anyone maybe following us" said ino "okay" said Hinata "no need I will only come out guys" "who are you" said sasuke "sasuke uchiha your brother is nice then you" "sakura ?" said sasuke "sakura-Chan" said naruto with totally shocked expression then sakura came out she was wearing akatsuki coat her hair was long it reached her waist now "naruto I am here to take you with me come with me now you don't know how powerful I am okay" "sakura-Chan you joined akatsuki but why they are evil" "not more than you people they are at least friendly to me always even when I am not powerful" "then I am going to kill you" said sasuke "oh yeah sasuke I will not kill you because itachi want to do that so naruto you want to come with me or not" said sakura who is really excited to fight "he is not big head" said ino "then come take this" sakura went back of ino and gave her one punch ino went and fell on sai "ino is really hurt badly she need treatment now and she is bleeding" said Hinata while healing ino "sakura is so fast I was not able to see her movements" said sai "more anyone what about you Hinata" said sakura "stay away from Hinata-Chan" said naruto running with sasuke towards sakura using rasengan and chidori and sakura stopped rasengan and chidori with her hands all were really shocked "how did you do that" said sasuke "itachi's chidori is more powerful than yours sasuke" then sakura used her wind style and punched sasuke he fell down and he was bleeding badly "naruto your coming or not I don't want to attack you" then suddenly from back itachi came and kept his hand on sakura's bully "oh" said sakura "it's me I just slipped it is so sloppy I think you did very well I said I will kill sasuke didn't I" "that's why I didn't" "but he look half dead to me" "why you are here" "oh yeah you need to come with me now we need to go" "but what about nine tail" "we will catch him later okay" "hi there you both are late" said zetsu "why you're here" said both sakura and itachi "you both are late that's why we have to be there in 2 hours" said hidan "are all akatsuki members are here" said sakura "yeah pinky" said sasori "let's go then" said sakura she turn back and saw naruto holding sasuke Hinata healing ino they all didn't heard anything that's good thought sakura and went with them

In akatsuki hideout

"What the hell I was going to bring naruto" said sakura angrily "calm down pinky" said sasori "she is right I was going to attack leaf villages temple but you called me" said hidan "I was going to bring eight tails but what happened anything serious" said itachi "I was busy in my art zetsu disturbed me" said diabara finally they all went to pein office "hey guys it seems you all are really angry on me but it's important" said pein "what is it ?" said sakura "we are going to konaho" "what" said sakura and itachi "yeah we are leaving our enemy relation with them" "but why" said diabara "tsunade said she need our help now konaho don't have any good relation with other villages" "but it may be a trap" said itachi "itachi sakura I know you don't want to go there but we have to you will not face any problem there okay" "okay" said sakura and itachi

In konaho

All akatsuki members were standing in front of konaho gate "welcome akatsuki we are waiting for you all" said tsunade behind her sasuke who is injured beside him naruto Hinata shikamaru tenten kakashi were standing when neji came near pein then suddenly diabara stopped him "we became friends it doesn't mean we trust you that much okay" said diabara "same here" said neji "enough neji lets go" said tsunade "let's go" said pein sakura was with anger then suddenly diabara put his hand over sakura and itachi shoulder and said "hey you both must know this village very well right please tell me where can I get clay" then sakura with anger said "shut up" "you are going to stay in this mansion" said tsunade "but it is smaller than our hideout" said tobi "shut up tobi" said sakura "but sak.." "stop it thank you" said pein "sasuke and neji are going to stay with you" said tsunade "why" said konan "because here so many members have doubt on you all so please" said tsunade "actually except me here also they didn't wanted to come here but I requested them" said pein "okay thank you for trusting us you go inside and take rest" said tsunade and left sasuke neji and akatsuki they all went inside sasuke and neji sat on sofa then sakura suddenly got anger raised in her but diabara came and said "calm down cutie lets go" "okay" sakura diabara tobi sat beside each other sasuke was observing sakura's relation with itachi diabara and sasori then suddenly sasori came and said "pinky I need your help" "okay but what happened" said sakura standing then sasori put his hand on her waist and took her with him sasuke went following them then saw sasori said "please help me with fixing this" "okay" said sakura then sasuke went and sat there after sometime sakura and sasori came sasori went and sat beside diabara sakura went and sat beside itachi then tobi said "tobi want something to eat now" "I am hungry too" said hidan "I am hungry to death" said diabara "okay stop complaining I will do something for all of you okay" said konan and looked over sasuke and neji then neji said "we don't want anything naruto and kiba must be coming over here" "okay" said konan she went and make some and gave to everyone "thank you konan-Chan tobi is really happy" said tobi "thanks konan" said diabara "sakura take" said konan "I am not hungry please konan I will eat later" "but ..okay eat later" said konan sakura nodded sakura went outside its already night itachi stood and said "konan give me her bowl I will feed her" "good then" said konan then itachi went to sakura "itachi I said I will eat later" "why your angry" "I don't want to see people who betrayed me" "calm down don't see them don't care like I am doing" "okay but I don't want to eat" "if you will not eat I will feed you open your mouth" "I said.." before she finish what she want to say he started feeding her and she started eating "you're really annoying sometimes" said sakura "thank you for your compliment" and sasuke was watching them and was really angry sasuke came back and sat beside neji then naruto and kiba came "okay neji, sasuke you both can go now" neji simply nodded but sasuke didn't respond "uchiha your not coming" asked neji "I will stay naruto you can go" said sasuke "okay but I will stay with you kiba, neji you both get going" said naruto and sat beside sasuke and neji, kiba were gone then sakura and itachi came in and itachi went to his room and sakura sat beside sasori "hey pinky what's up" asked sakura "nothing" said sakura "oh come on say what happened I know your hiding something from me" "no I am not" "say" "no" "say it" "shut up" "say saaayyyyyyy" sasori shouted "okay don't shout actually I am remembering what konaho people did to me so I am sad and angry also" "ho that's it don't worry when sasori is here there nothing to get fear" "really for your conformation I am not afraid of anyone stupid" said sakura laughing and sasuke was watching the whole scene setting over there then sasori stood "okay pinky keep laughing" "okay" said sakura "goodnight if you feel lonely you can come to my room we will sleep together" said sasori smiling "no thanks good night" sasori was gone now only konan, pein, zetsu , sakura were there in living room and slowly naruto sat beside sakura "sakura-Chan I am sorry I should have supported you when all were blaming you for everything please forgive me" said naruto with tears in his eyes "I was never angry on you naruto you're the only person in konaho who didn't blame me or scold me and Hinata also" said sakura forcing a smile on her face "then leave akatsuki" "I can't naruto because they are maybe evil but still they never insulted me or scolded me and you know itachi became my best friend he is so sweet he never insulted me like sasuke so now I love akatsuki" said sakura and went to her room to sleep

Next morning

Sakura was in deep sleep then suddenly "sakura sakura sakura open the door" "what the hell wait" said sakura in sleepy mood "what happened itachi" "sakura pein is calling all of you now tsunade came" "what" "yeah lets go we need to wake diabara, sasori, zetsu also come" "okay" said sakura "diabara wake up you idiot wake up" said sakura "diabara wake up you idiot wake up how many hours you will sleep" said itachi then diabara opened the door "what happened" "tsunade came come fastly" said sakura "okay sasori wake up" said diabara "hmm" said sasori in dreaming "come fastly" said itachi finally all akatsuki members came into living hall "okay what now" said diabara with boring expression "sorry for disturbing you all but we want akatsuki members to train with our anubi members" said tsunade "it's not going to happen okay" said sakura with anger "sakura calm down" said itachi "pinky just keep pati.." said sasori "see pein I came for all of you now I am going back already kisami didn't came now I am also going they all are trapping us okay" said sakura with anger raising in her "sakura-Chan please calm down" said pein "I have enough I am going you're not knowing what's happening here" said sakura trying to convince pein to go back to their hideout "sakura wait first…" before itachi complete what he want to say sakura said "I am going back bye" and she went to her room "sakura wait" with that itachi followed her "will give you answer tomorrow you can go now hokage-sama" said pein "sakura wait listen to me there is nothing to get worry about okay" said itachi trying to make sakura calm "see itachi now I am going bye" she got up and came to living hall "sakura-Chan it's not safe to go alone also and.." said pein sakura interfere "please pein I want to stay in hideout at least I need time to control my anger" "okay but you will come here when your okay" said pein "okay" said sakura then diabara hugged sakura "bye cutie" "bye" "bye sakura take care and bring kisami with you" said konan hugging sakura then sakura said bye to rest of others itachi came out with sakura everyone were inside "sakura please for me stay here" said itachi with sad look on his face "itachi you know how angry I am now" "okay but go safely" said itachi I am going to miss her a lot thought itachi "bye then see you later" said sakura with smile itachi nodded then itachi came inside and sat beside diabara all the members of akatsuki were sad then pein said "guys I know sakura will come back for sure" "yeah I know she will and kisami also" added konan "we all are going to miss pinky now" said sasori


End file.
